Just A Shadow
by TheScarlettRose
Summary: Feeling unappreciated, we take a deep look into how the world would be affected without the infamous Braden Seville. *2nd Gen* Rated T. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Just A Shadow **

**So we all know the famous Alexandria B. Seville. We are familiar with Annabell Seville. But what about that third munk? What about Braden? Do we _truly_ know him? I don't think so. A shadow of his sisters' this chipmunk, different from his family in every way- is ready for some limelight. Look out girls! **

Braden frowned as he looked at the family calendar. There was _Alex's Talent Show_, _Annabell's Kindergarten Graduation_, _The Girls Benefit Concert_.

The calendar was jammed packed with his sisters' events and important dates but as he flipped through the months, not one thing was for him. Not even his birthday- that he _shared_ with his twin sister. _She_ was the favorite. He didn't get why. But seeing **_Alex's 14__th__ Birthday_** in big letters tore him apart inside.

His eyes turned cold as he started to have flashbacks of younger childhood memories.

The time Alex tricked him into going around the world. Alvin and Brittany swore there would be consequences and never followed through. Braden himself just got scolded at for not being responsible.

And the time Alex was kidnapped. Love and praise for the little angel. Cold shoulders for the older brother.

His own parents were trying to get rid of him. And he was finished pushing that fact aside.

He ran upstairs and pulled out his suitcase shoving things desperately inside. He slammed in shut and ran out onto the balcony staring up into the stars. "Alex thinks she's unloved? She has no idea." He muttered. His eyes widened as a shooting star came into view.

He whispered softly "You know what I wish? I wish sometimes that I didn't even exist. The world would be better off without Braden Seville." He paused for a moment and chuckled. "But- it's just a dumb old wish on a star. A story mom's tell their kids, to make them think dreams really do come true…"

He slummed back inside and collapsed on his bed watching his fan go spinning around and round. He started to sing quietly _"You spin me right round, baby right round. Like a record baby…" _his eyes drooped shut and he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Braden cringed as the sunlight shined on his glasses creating a vivid glare. He sat up and groaned rubbing his head "Ugh… what happened?"

"You wished you didn't exist!" came an overly cheerful, somewhat familiar voice.

Braden cocked an eyebrow and looked over to see his Uncle Theodore standing in the corner of the room. "Uncle Theo? What are you doing here? And why are you dressed like that?"

Theodore chuckled "See, to you I'm your Uncle. But I'm really your guardian angel."

Braden rolled his eyes "Right. Whatever you say… at least that explains the idiotic costume." He paused "Say, if your an angel, where are your wings?"

"Haven't earned them yet."

He nodded slowly "I'm gonna go get breakfast."

"Don't believe me hey? I told you Braden. You don't exist. Take a good look around- this is a guest room. Not yours." Theodore called as Braden ran down stairs.

He slid to a stop when he reached the living room. Standing in front of the TV was Alex practicing the dance moves to 'Single Ladies'

"Ready Annabell? Anna? Anna! Get out of the kitchen- and get over here!"

"Coming!" came her voice. As she ran next to Alex- not only did she run right through Braden. But she looked around 14.

He gulped hard. Annabell was Alex's _twin._

Theodore appeared behind him munching on cheese balls "They can't see or hear you Braden. And as you probably already guessed- Annabell replaced you as Alex's younger twin sister."

"So- Alex finally got to be the oldest." He sighed. "Where's Mom and Dad?" He stared at the two Chipettes' as they swung their hips and sang in flawless harmonies. He couldn't help but feel envious.

Theodore grabbed his shoulder softly "We have lot's more to see…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**I'm glad that people are Alerting this story and Favoring it, and just plain old enjoying it! But I would really appreciate more then one review a chapter too! Cause I know more then one person is reading it... thanks guys :) Longer chapter for you!**

He was surrounded by darkness for a few seconds until his view faded back in. Braden was in the old ice-cream parlor down the street from the house. And he was behind the counter staring right at his sisters. He looked around for Theodore- but he was nowhere to be found.

Alex swung around in her chair with her favorite- pumpkin pie ice cream. The parlor kept it year round for the spoiled brat.

"There it is Annie! Around the World in 30 Days! Wanna play?"

Braden's eyes widened, just now realizing how young the girls looked. "Oh my god! She's gonna drag Annabell around the world!"

Theodore popped up beside him making Braden drop his coke float "Don't scare me like that!" he hissed.

Theodore grinned sheepishly "Sorry."

Annabell shifted uncomfortably "But you know Mama and Daddy said to stay away from that game…"

Alex rolled her eyes taking another bite of her ice-cream. "So what?" she dug through the pockets of her hot pink hoodie and gulped. "Got any change Annie?"

Annabell pulled her pockets and shook her head.

Alex bit her lip cursing, "Rats!"

Braden frowned looking to Theodore "So without me, Alex never got to go around the world?"

He nodded grimly.

"So it was my fault…"

Theodore shook his head "Wrong- it may seem like a bad thing that you and she traveled the world all alone, but it benefited so many other things in her life."

Braden crossed his arms and sighed as the twins ran off "Like what?"

"Well, her relationship with her mother wasn't as strong." He offered.

"So what?"

Theodore sighed "You don't get it. This one event creates a chain reaction! A butterfly effect! And without you there to put into action, her whole life alters."

"Alex and Annabell looked like they lived a pretty normal life at sixteen."

"From the outside kid, from the outside." Theodore growled grabbing him again.

* * *

"What is this?" Braden hissed fixing his glasses. The room was terribly dark. And once again Theodore was out of sight. "You know- I'm getting real sick of him disappearing on me…" the chipmunk muttered angrily.

He then noticed a dark figure creeping around in the room and became tense "Harry…"

As he reached for Alex she jolted awake and screamed short. But this was enough to wake up Annabell who screamed bloody murder. Braden shielded his ears and became frustrated "This isn't making me feel any better about myself! It's all my fault- for everything! Annie woke up and saved her from being kidnapped when I didn't!"

"Wrong again!" the room seemed to freeze. "Alex may have not encountered that awful event- but because she didn't, Alvin and Brittany did not return home. And when they finally did, Alex was furious with them. It was then when Alvin decided to put the girls into the entertainment business. They became known around the whole world in just a few days!"

"Just what Alex had always desired." Braden said coldly.

"No, that's not what she wanted in this reality." Theodore sighed.

"What…? Then what _did_ she want?"

"Braden you have to understand- you were her _true_ inspiration towards music."

Braden's mouth was agape "Don't kid like that."

"I'm not. Who do you think started to sing first? You, not her."

"But Mom said-"

Theodore cocked an eyebrow "Well of coarse she would say that! Honestly Braden, are you sure you have a 145 I.Q.?"

He frowned "I want to see Mom and Dad."

* * *

Brittany gabbed away on the phone about god knows what when Alex ran up to her, "Mom, me and Annabell really need to go school shopping. You think you could take us? Annabell really misses you sometimes. It could be a girls day… what do you think?"

Brittany glanced over and put the phone to her shoulder "I'm sorry Alex, I'm just too caught up with work recently. You could go with Auntie Eleanor."

Alex frowned, she looked like she was going to break down in hysterical tears "But- but- mom! Anna and I wanna go with _you!" _

Brittany looked mad "I already told you I can't! Now go off and practice with Annie- you two have got a show coming up."

Alex stormed off.

Braden bit his lip "Gosh, Mom's awfully oblivious… the one I know is so nice and tries her best. So I really affect all this?"

Theodore nodded grimly. "Wait till you see Alvin."

"Alex never liked him… she must loath him like crazy now."

"You have no idea!"

They suddenly appeared in a recording studio "Figures…" Braden muttered.

Alex was really belting out the song, Braden could tell her voice was strained. When Annabell was nodding off the only thing that kept her awake was when her nose hit the mic.

When the song ended Alex threw off the headphones "I need a break, we both do desperately!"

Alvin glared "No one gets a break till we finish the last few tracks."

"Are you blind? Annie is falling asleep! My voice hurts! What we need is rest."

"No." he said firmly. "Put your headphones back on and keep going."

Alex huffed slipping then back on and tapping Annabell awake "Just one more sis…"

"One too many…" Annabell groaned shaking her head.

Alex sighed and broke out into song again "_Three little birds, sat on my window… and they told me I don't need to worry…_"

Braden watched in terror. When they got into the chorus Alex had to hold the long back up verses and her voice would tremble making them start all over again.

He shut his eyes tight "He's just like Ian Hawke." Slightly pausing he then cried "Take me away from here Uncle Theo! Take me home, back to where Annie was just graduating kindergarten, and Alex was the center of her own universe! Even though I let Alex adventure the world and get kidnapped- I also inspired her! And got her closer to mom! And that's better than this!" taking a deep breath then continuing, "I miss Alex's arrogance and vainness! I miss Annabell's innocent little personality and face. And I miss mom's sometimes overbearing protection!"

Everything went silent and Braden softly cried "Just take me home…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**This is the chapter were things start to twist- you'll see what I mean. You will also see a review button at the bottom of the page that is begging to be clicked!**

His eyes shot open in a split second- darkness filling his vision. And the bit of light by the moon was blurred severely. He rubbed his forehead and stumbled for his glasses. He let out a sigh as he finally slipped them on and cautiously made it out of the room.

Half way down the stairs he saw a very dim light and noticed it was coming from the kitchen. A smile crawled on his face and he tiptoed down the stairs peeking around the corner to find an almost blonde pigtail poking out from behind the refrigerator door.

He cocked an eyebrow I _never noticed how light Anna's hair was getting… definitely a lot less red the Alex's or Mom's… _

Braden snickered softly when he heard his sister trying to remember the lyrics to a song she and Alex were working on. "Summer came like lemonade…? No… cinnamon."

He stepped out into view and gently closed the fridge making her jump "Bray-Bray! You scared me…"

Braden still had a big relieved smile and picked up the little Chipette hugging her tight.

Annabell's eyes darted around as she munched on her crackers "You ok Bray-Bray?" she asked between chews.

Braden set her down and nodded "Ya… but I had a nightmare."

Annabell's light blue eyes grew "Oh no!"

Braden chuckled a little "Ya. It was pretty scary. I dreamt I didn't have a family anymore."

"That's terrible!" she whispered grabbing his hand and staring up at him with her innocent eyes. "You always have us Bray-Bray, we love you."

"Thanks Annie. That means a lot." He paused getting an idea. "I'm still pretty shaken by that dream Anna- mind if I sleep with you?"

Annabell beamed "You mean like a sleepover!"

The tall chipmunk nodded "Yep. Let me just grab my sleeping bag."

*** * * **

Alex had a cocky grin "And Mr. Mosely said he was giving me a solo for the choir concert! And Ms. Wimbleton said that she wanted me to be lead in the school musical. And Ms. Tressla-"

"That's great Alex…" Alvin said eating his breakfast glancing to Brittany. Brittany shrugged and picked up Annabell placing her on her booster seat.

Alvin looked to the five year old "You always been that short?"

Annabell gulped, shocked by his question "Um… I guess."

Brittany shot him a nasty glare as she handed Annabell her breakfast.

Alex cursed something under her breath and continued to stare at her food.

Braden finally came in and took a seat. Brittany looked to him "Sleep ok?"

Annabell nodded "He had a nightmare- but he came in my room and spent the night to feel all better!"

Alex snickered. "Are you serious?"

Annabell frowned "What's so funny?"

Brittany sighed "Nothing Annie. Braden? I came in your room. You were passed out on your bed with a suitcase. Is everything alright?"

Braden's face turned red "Ya mom. Everything is fine now."

"Do you need to talk?"

He shook his head firmly.

"Aw- little Brady had a nightmare!" Alex teased.

"Shush" Brittany scolded.

Braden glanced to his dad- praying he'd leave soon. He didn't like to open up emotionally in front of him. It was embarrassing. And even Alex couldn't tease him when he showed feelings. But he knew Alvin would.

Finally Alvin left for work and Braden found his mom in the living room alone. He entered hesitantly "Mom? Can we talk now?"

Brittany smiled "Of course. Come here."

Braden could already feel a lump in his throat. He liked this Brittany so much more. It was definitely worth it. He walked over and sat on the couch. "The reason you saw me with a suitcase was because I was gonna…" he paused hoping his mothers anxiety wouldn't strike. It'd gotten so bad over the years. "Mom- I was gonna run away, because I felt extremely under appreciated."

He examined her shocked face and winced "I'm sorry…"

She squeezed his shoulder "Don't apologize sweetie. I'm just glad you're still here. I don't know what I'd do without you."

The chipmunks eyebrows rose as he remembered his crazy night with Theodore.

"Mom? Is Alvin my dad?" he asked suddenly.

Brittany blinked "I couldn't see why not."

"It was a yes or no question." After a long silence Braden spoke again "Why are you still with him then?"

"Braden it's complicated. You wouldn't understand."

"Yes I would. I have straight A's. I've won the science fair every year I entered! He knows. And that's why he hates me… and you."

Brittany stood up "You're sticking your nose into business it shouldn't be in."

"Alex knows too. She figured it out before I did. Which is just sad. Given our… academic differences." He paused "The only innocent person in this family is the five year old."

He felt awful saying all this to his mom, but he couldn't hold it in anymore. He couldn't keep lying to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Breathing silently, Alex sat criss-cross on her bed covered in a bright pink comforter. "Alex." Braden said startling her.

She jumped and shot him a glare "I was meditating Braden…"

"No time for that now. I have to talk to you." he said quickly walking over to her and taking a seat.

She smirked "You know Braden, pink goes great with blue."

The brother grimaced "So does red."

Alex rolled her eyes and stood up _So, he wants to talk in riddles? _"Ya, but there is no red at the moment is there?"

"There should be. It's not fair." He muttered.

"Well nothing we can do about it now. Not liking your color isn't my problem."

Braden frowned, "No. I love it… just not with yours."

"Oh, so now it's my fault?" Alex hissed.

"Yes. You should be blue too!"

"Nope."

"Oh? Then how would you explain it?"

"Simple- Simon is your father. Not mine."

"Like you're so proud of Alvin." Braden scoffed. "It's not even possible. Were twins."

"So? Maybe mom was a-"

"Don't say it." Braden scolded.

"Why? It's the truth. Like you aren't thinking it either." She paused "What's in a color anyways? Annabell's is green. But that doesn't mean she has another father!"

The chipmunk fell silent and looked to the ground.

Alex sighed "Look Braden, if it was really an issue, you wouldn't be here. But you are."

Braden looked to his sister "That supposed to make me feel better?"

"Why sure. You know Alvin loves all of us. He just doesn't show it the same way Mom does."

"I don't think so…" he muttered.

Alex bit her lip trying to recall memories. Her eyes lit up "Yes. Remember the time we went to the zoo, and he got you that extra special telescope you had your eyes on all day? You didn't even have to ask. He could tell you wanted it." she paused seeing he was still unconvinced "That time you went on Jeopardy and won? You were seven! Oh Braden, he was proud."

Braden shrugged gnawing at the inside of his gum.

"And what about Mom? She's done so much! For all of us. She's the best mom in the universe."

This caused Braden to crack a small smile.

"Besides, being the favorite isn't so great all the time. You have to uphold so much." Alex finished. After a long silence, Alex headed to the door and turned back "And half brother or not." She took a deep breath "You mean the world to me."

Braden felt his heart melt. He never knew Alex could say something like that about him.

*** * * **

Alex walked quietly into the living room and took a seat on the couch. Her arms crossed firmly.

When Brittany came in from the kitchen she cocked her head to the side "Yes Alex?"

"You're so lucky he's so mature." She said simply. "If I was him- I'd go berserk on you… no offence _mother_."

Brittany frowned, crossed her arms as well, and kept her distance. "Years have passed. It was a stupid mistake. But I live with it. And you guys will to." She paused, waiting for Alex to unleash, but she just stared at her calmly. "You hear me?"

"Ya- I hear. Braden was a mistake…" she muttered.

Brittany turned red "Don't twist my words! You know what I meant."

Alex snickered "Whoa, since when do you get angry?"

"Don't push my buttons."

"Why would I? Alvin and Simon took care of that a long time ago." she said in a smart ass tone. "And just look where it got you!"

Brittany glared "Were do you hear such awful things?"

"It's called school. You don't like it, then why do you keep a sendin' me?"

Brittany finally walked over and pulled the Chipette off the couch by her collar and led her to her room "I've had enough of this. You have no right to judge me."

As soon as the door was closed, Alex hollered "I'll love you to the day I die! But how could you do this to him? How could you do this to Braden!"

Brittany cringed at her daughters words. Knowing she was absolutely right. For once, Alex was looking out for someone other than herself. And Braden was the last person Brittany thought it would ever be.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever! But here it is, the last and final chapter! I was on a bit of a writers block- but believe it or not Harper Lee's To Kill A Mocking Bird helped me with an idea. So the idea for this chapter sorta has to go to her. As well as Walter Cunningham. Also, please review! I am almost begging you guys, reviews help me know people are reading and what they think. Thanks a ton!**

The Chipette clothed in pink gritted her teeth "You take that back Walter Cunningham!" 

The boy stood firm and crossed his arms "You gotta make me."

As she pushed up her sleeves threateningly she hissed "You're gonna wish you never said that."

It seemed like no time had passed between that statement and when Alex leaped on Walter pulling him down to the ground. Kids gathered and cheered for either student.

Walter grabbed at Alex's blouse choking "Your Mama's a whore. And your brother's a bastard! Suppose you are too."

Alex smacked him right across the face screaming and sobbing. A girl poked her way through the crowd, her name was Judy. Her eyes darted around for help but there was none to be found. And she knew Alex Seville, if she didn't get off Walter soon, he might as well be food for the sharks.

She then caught glimpse of Annabell "Anna!" She called pulling her over "Go get you brother- quickly!"

"Why?"

"No questions now- just go!"

Annabell obeyed, throwing her backpack to the side and running as fast as her little legs could carry her.

She soon returned with Braden at her side. Judy showed him over and pushed him to the front of the crowd.

His eyes widened as he grasped Alex under the arms and yanked her away "What do you think you're doing?!"

Alex tried to pull away and back to Walter who was slowly standing with a bloody nose and black eye "He made fun of you!" she spat kicking outward. "Mama too!"

Braden's grip tightened "You're not a seven year old anymore! This isn't right! What'd he say to make you go all crazy!"

"He found out! About you, about Alvin, about Uncle Simon, about Mama!" Alex screamed furiously. "And he's rubbing it in my nose! It just ain't fair!"

Braden was shocked at how young Alex was sounding at the moment, let alone that a kid like Walter Cunningham had found out about their family life.

Everyone froze when a large shadow shown off the blue lockers "What's going on?" boomed an authoritive voice.

Braden gulped releasing his sister "Mr. Talbot…"

*** * * **

The principal flipped through Alex's file and sighed placing it on his desk. Alex sat parallel to him, her eyes swollen and cheeks stained with tears.

"Well Ms. Alexandria Brittany-"

"Alex'll do just fine sir…" she said softly.

Mr. Talbot ignored her statement and continued. "I honestly can't say this is a shock to me. You're parents acted the same way." He paused "I've heard Walter's side of the story, want to tell me yours?"

Alex finally looked up from her hands "Mr. Talbot- we've been having some family issues lately, and Walter somehow found out. He had the… guts. To come up to me and mock me about such things."

"Really?"

"Yes." She said firmly.

"What did he say?"

"Sir?"

"You heard me."

Alex shifted; uncertain if such things would be appropriate to say to a principal's face, "Well sir, he called my mother a… whore. My brother a bastard. He said I guess I was one too… and that's all there was too it Mr. Talbot."

He nodded slowly "I see… well I've called in your father-"

The Chipette tensed "Alvin? Is that it?"

Mr. Talbot had amused eyes, from those two questions he discovered Alex favored her mother, like so many already knew. "I couldn't reach your mom. He should be here any minute. Braden is waiting outside. Want to talk to him?"

Alex gave off a small smile, nodded, and walked out. She found Braden leaning against the wall outside the door. "Why'd you do it?" he asked.

"I did it for the family." Alex answered a little surprised, Braden seemed upset with her.

"You attacking Walter, that didn't help." He looked to her with serious eyes.

Alvin soon entered the hallway looking to the children. But he said nothing.

Alex and Braden exchanged looks, their father had a dark, yet calm expression.

"You think he's upset?" Alex whispered as he went into the office.

Braden shrugged "Oughta be." he added "Probably upset about this wicked dilemma with Mom and Uncle Simon too."

Alex's eyes swelled with tears as she managed "You think he hates us?"

Braden frowned, he truly hated seeing Alex cry. Especially over things like this. "I don't think so. Even if we- or just I am Simon's kid, he raised us. He's got to love us one way or the other."

"You think he's gonna care enough? You think he's gonna make us get a DNA test?"

Braden began to feel shaky himself "I don't know Alex…"

It seemed like forever until Alvin reappeared. He looked to Alex and had her sit with him on a bench down the hall. There was a moment of silence before he spoke, "Times seem a little tough for us right now… but it doesn't give you the right to take it out on Walter."

Alex tried to protest but Alvin continued. "Walter is an ignorant teenage male that doesn't understand the effect of half the stuff he says, and beating him will not help him learn." Alex bit her lip, she hated to admit that Alvin spoke the truth. "I'm gonna ask you to ignore anything bad someone says to you about this." He paused "I know you probably want to know how he knew about this… well Alex, the thing about being famous is everybody finds out your business sooner or later."

Alex looked at him in silence. He sighed "But, you do understand me right Alex? There are lots of ignorant people in this world. I know, I was one of them. I don't want you to turn out like me. So you have to, no matter what, stop using your fists, and start using the brain I know you have."

Still staring straight into his dark blue eyes, Alex gained much respect for her father, and nodded her head finally replying "I promise."

Alvin smiled hugging her, whispering into her ear "I will always love you and your brother, it doesn't matter to me if you belong to me or not."


End file.
